powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Gravity Manipulation
The ability to manipulate or generate gravitons. Also Called *Gravity Manipulation *Gyrokinesis *Gravitokinesis *Gyromancy Capability The user can control gravitational fields. Can bend gravity to make environment very “heavy” or “light”, cause objects to “fall” towards another object instead of the earth (“nexus inducing”). Can flatten objects and generate miniature black holes to compress objects into oblivion. Often users of this ability also possess some form of Darkness-related power, as they can absorb light like a black hole, thus making their gravitational distortions appear black. Another capability is to repel and attract objects with the user as the epicenter similar to the laws of magnetism one can repulse matter (to the extent, energy) regardless of its mass. The user can attract objects as well in a telekinetic manner. An offensive use of this power is to repulse people or objects with such force it could shatter wood, rocks, and human bones, increase gravity to crush opponents or decrease it to render them defenseless. Defensive use is to create a gravitational force-field repelling certain objects and attacks. Applications *Make heavy objects lighter enough to float into the ceiling or sky. *Make light objects heavier enough to break through the ground or flooring. *Attract or Repel objects by surrounding it in an anti-gravitational field. *Generate a Black Hole to suck things into oblivion. *Some can reduce gravitational field on the user's body, allowing flight to occur. *Levitate and achieve flight by not letting gravity effect work. *Send a person flying off to the vacuum of space by stopping gravity's hold. *Generate force-fields that repel physical and energy attacks. *Accompanied by Darkness Manipulation, the user can create a dark vortex of gravitational force that is so powerful not even light can escape it. As well use both power in combinations such negating other powers uselsess a for limited time, or by touch. *Crush an object by enveloping it within a gravity field. *Manipulate the direction of gravity's pull by bending space. *Can be made into a beams of solid gravital force, thuse packing a solid punch. *High level users can make what seems to be Psychokinesis. *Generate a White Hole to release things from oblivion. Limits *Powers may be useless in areas with no gravity (not much of an issue though since technically anywhere even space have gravity). *Users may not be immune to their own ability and be crushed under their own power. *Users may only be able to control one aspect of gravity ex. Pulling, Pushing, etc. Known Users Television ' *Stephen Canfield (''Heroes) '''Film *Toa Hewkii (Bionicle) *Toa of Gravity (Bionicle) *Makuta Teridax (Bionicle) *Jareth, the Goblin King (Labyrinth) Anime/Manga/Comics *Pain/Nagato (Naruto) *Blackbeard/Marshall D. Teach (One Piece) *Guyvers via Gravity Control Orb (Guyver) *Bluenote Stinger (Fairy Tail) *Brago (Zatch Bell !'') *Dekka (''Gone) *Seto (Needless) *Alex Power (Power Pack vol. 1 Marvel) *Geo-Force (The Brave and the Bold DC) *Graviton (Marvel) *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Charmcaster (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Enrico Pucci (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 6: Stone Ocean) *Enma Kozato (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Roxanne spaulding (gen 13) Games *Isaac Newton (Inversion) *Jolene Gina Dewar-Molotov (Nexus Wars) *Galaxy Man (Megaman 9) *Megaman, after defeating Galaxy Man (MegaMan 9) *Gravity Man (MegaMan 5) *The Beast (inFamous 2) *Hiram Worchester (Wild Cards series) Gallery File:Graviton-17083.jpg|Graviton can control gravity. File:Comic_Teridax_Using_Gravitic_Power.png|Teridax prepares to use his gravity powers to destroy an entire planet. File:Nuhvok_Kal_Gravity.png|Nuhvok-Kal is crushed by his own gravity powers. Brago.jpg|Brago (ZatchBell!) can manipulate the forces of gravity. Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Magical Abilities Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control